Etemon
Etemon is a Puppet Digimon whose name and design are derived from . Etemon is an Elvis Presley impersonating rock star with a massive superiority complex. He refers to himself as the "King of Digimon" or the "Strongest Digimon Ever". His form is a humanoid literally wearing a monkey suit with sunglasses and a Monzaemon beanie strapped to his waist. It is said that his rival is Volcamon, as both of them like to sing. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Etemon digivolves from Raremon to MetalEtemon with a digi-egg and KingEtemon without in line 26.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Etemon are enemies in Trap Crevasse. The Etemon card, titled "PF Konzetsu Card", increases resistance to eradication.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier An Etemon is seen working at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the Digidestineds' first visit, and another appears at Digitamamon's diner. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World Etemon digivolves from Sukamon. Etemon can also be raised with the Gold Banana digivolution item. A wild Etemon lives in a Native Forest tree house, waiting until File City reaches 50 Prosperity Points to attack the player. Once defeated, Etemon goes to File City but is quickly expelled by the other Digimon for his cheeky nature. He can be found selling Gold Bananas near Digital Bridge. A common rumor is that Etemon will occasionally sell the player a Metal Banana, the digivolution item for MetalEtemon, but there has never been any conclusive proof. Digimon World 2 Etemon digivolves from Ogremon and digivolves further to MetalEtemon. Also appears as a boss Digimon on the eleventh mission and can be found in the wild in multiple domains afterwards. Digimon World 3 Etemon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, at North Badlands West. He will often heal himself in battle if his health gets low. Defeating him could earn you a Super Charge. However, Etemons can also be found on Amaterasu's Duel Island, but can only be card battled. Digimon Digital Card Battle Etemon belongs to the Rare card group. He can obtained as Ultimate Digimon if you choose Hawkmon as your partner. Digimon Battle Spirit Etemon digivolves from Sukamon. Digimon World DS Etemon digivolves from Ogremon and digivolves to MetalEtemon or Piedmon. Etemon can be found in Tropical Isles. Digimon World Data Squad Etemon can be found in the Doomsday Foorest. Whenever he appears, the battle music changes. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Etemon digivolves from Minotarumon at LVL34 and further digivolves into MetalEtemon at LVL46. Etemon can also be found in the Proxy Island area. Digimon World Championship Etemon digivolves from Sukamon with 8 battles , or Ogremon with 4 penalties , or Meramon by passing time. Etemon digivolves to MetalEtemon with 50 virus AP, and 14 battles 50% wins. in an email recieved (in game) by "MOTHER", she describes the virus digivolution step as "exposing Etemon to a lot of virus". In this, she means traing it in virus AP. Attacks * Dark Network (Dark Spirits): Creates an orb of negative energy and hurls it at enemies. * Concert Crush (Love Serenade): Sings to make other Digimon weak, De-Digivolve or to deflect attacks. * Monkey Claw (Grateful Knuckle): Scratches enemies with his claws. Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Puppet Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Digimon species